


Every Part of You

by radiantglorys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, What if I gave you lap pillow fic? As a treat., they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: Tense and wearing himself raged Seteth paces the floor. It is only when Byleth makes a simple suggestion that he finally begins to forget about the problem plaguing his mind.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Every Part of You

His head felt like it would explode. When recently he learned of Flayn's decision to go out with friends, two of which are male, his anxiety went into overdrive. How could he trust that two BOYS would not try to seduce her? It is hardly trustworthy to leave her alone with them. Yet, when he placed his concerns she yelled at him, telling him, firmly, to back off. The tone in her voice was demanding, leaving him no room afterwards to do anything. Briefly had he considered 'convincing' the abhorrent youths, as he called them, to not go. Pressed with his back against the wall after considering the possible outcome he fell to nervous scrambling. 

Byleth has watched Seteth pace the floor for a good hour. While she cannot ascertain just what it is that is making him tick she feels the anxiety with every breath he expels. The thud as his boots hit wood floor and bounce off concrete walls. His huffs as he mutters just under his breath. Byleth is at her wits end watching him stride to and fro. She let out a sigh of her own.

"Seteth..." She finally speaks up.

He stops short. His hair is frazzled, the very tips of his ears are peaking through. The many times he has ran his hands through his hair is evident. The frown on his face is evident. Something is surely eating at him bit by bit.

"Yes, dear..." he responds after several second of attempting to compose himself.

"Something is bothering you..."

"Nothing gets past you." he gave a rather pathetic chuckle.

"Of course not with all that pacing..." Byleth looked at his face. It reminded her of her students like Caspar before a big test, or Bernadetta before a mock battle. She reacted in the most sensible way that she could. Doing what she saw fit for the situation. She gave Seteth a gentle smile and began to pat the tops of her legs with her hand.

Seteth stared at her on the couch with a bewildered expression. Just what was she trying insinuate with her actions. He had already had enough thinking about his daughter. He was slowly losing steam. "What..." Was all he managed to get out.

"Come here." She held a proud smile.

He quirked a brow but nonetheless found himself walking in her direction. His mind was numb, no longer able to hold simple thoughts. He neared the couch and took a seat next to her. He looked over at her, her facial expression had changed from proud to triumphant. Just what was it she wanted from him so badly?

"Now, lay down." She spoke with an almost demanding tone.

"Lay down? You are a bit in the way, my love." He was sure were he to lie down he would take up the entire couch.

"You misunderstand, dearest." She once again pats her lap. "Lay here."

"..." Then it hit him, "You want me to lay in your lap?"

"Yes."

"That seems rather..."

"Seteth you will hurt yourself if you overthink absolutely everything."

He frowned. Against his better judgement he laid down, placing his head in her lap. He looked up at her. "Now what?"

"Relax, that's all I wanted was for you to relax."

He let out a deep sigh, "I suppose you are right." 

Her smile, now gentle, cast down upon him like sunshine and he felt at ease. Just what was he fretting over earlier? He had long forgotten now that he was basking in the presence of her light. How long had it been since he had last relaxed? Last felt rested? He had no earthly idea.

"See, it's not so bad." she chuckled.

"Not at all."

She took one hand and deftly ran her fingers through the strands of hair falling to the side of his face. She hummed softly as she continued threading his green locks. "I don't imagine anyone would ever know just how soft your hair is."

"Does that really matter? Besides I am fine if it is just you." He closed his eyes, intent on a peaceful nap. However Byleth bumped a rather sensitive spot for him, making him more alert. "Dear, that is-"

"Hmm? This?" She brushed her hand over his ear once more. She enjoyed the light dusting of pink on his cheeks, and his panicked look. 

"Byleth that is quite enough-" But his ranting is cut short by the pleased sound he failed to suppress—something akin to a chirp. And he covered his mouth.

"Oh? That's new." Byleth prided herself on finding out all sorts of new things about her soon to be husband. And just how many new parts would she discover of this man as time went on. Tempted, she reached for his ear again but was stopped by Seteth's hand.

"That is... enough..." He can't bring himself to be actually mad at her. After all it wasn't her fault, she didn't know, and she had no ill-intentions. That being said he is rather embarrassed with his own moment of weakness. Despite how much she already knew about his heritage, his need to keep it as low profile as possible still remains. His grip on her wrist loosened. 

From his nose to the tips of his ears, a small flush was prevalent. Byleth amused, wriggled her hand free, and used it to stroke his cheek. "You don't have to be so worried. I won't tell anyone."

"I am aware. However this is a lot to get used to. The idea of someone knowing so much about me, and to have placed all my trust them. It is not something I have a lot of experience in. I am sorry dear, if you feel a sense of distrust."

Byleth shakes her head and gives a brief chuckle. "You've been hiding for so long in plain sight, it's only natural." leaning forward she presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Returning to her previous position she brushes her hand up against his ear, ever so briefly. "I love you, every part of you."

He winces, ever so slightly, holding back with all that he had from requesting that she do that one more time. He would curse the ears that would so easily give away his identity before but now he is more accepting. Perhaps it is not such a terrible feature. Even if he still has to hide them, there is at least one person he can let that, painstakingly built, wall down around. "I love you too, every last bit. I look forward to the many, many years we will share together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I got carried away with the idea of lap pillow and this was the outcome.  
> Please look forward to more tooth-rottingly sweet fics in the future.  
> Follow me [@radiantglorys](https://twitter.com/radiantglorys) for more screaming about Setleth


End file.
